


They Don't Know About the I Love You's

by HazHas4Nips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kind of barely), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Crying Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Non AU, Rimming, Slight Voyeurism, Tour Bus Sex, harry is louis' baby, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazHas4Nips/pseuds/HazHas4Nips
Summary: Aftermath of that Australian interview on October 27th, 2013 with Niall, Harry, and Liam where the interviewer shows them a magazine with Harry and Louis kissing. The classic Liam "that's just weird" commentor Harry is upset after having to deny his relationship with Louis, yet again, in an interview, and Louis tries to cheer him up





	They Don't Know About the I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is upset, and obviously the forced closeting is sad, but it has a very happy ending and nothing really that bad happens. But definitely some angst. Lots of comforting, though. And definitely comfort sex at the end of course. 
> 
> Here is the super duper awkward interview: [The part with the denial occurs around 2:10 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7vQ4QW6yHc)
> 
>  
> 
> Wow this is my first fic. I can't believe I am doing this. Please be nice. If you aren't a larrie, probably don't read. If you don't agree with the characterization or pairings or whatever, please be nice. We are all entitled to our own opinions. 
> 
> I DO NOT CLAIM THAT ANY OF THIS ACTUAL HAPPENED.  
> This is all my imagination, so please don't come for me.

The rest of the interview seems to drag on for ages, and the entire time Harry just keeps repeating in his head, “don’t cry yet, don’t cry yet, don’t cry yet.”

And then _finally_ the interviewer is standing up, shaking their hands, and walking away. After giving her possibly the weakest, least enthusiastic handshake and attempt at a smile in the history of interviews, Harry automatically sinks back into his seat, all of his energy sapped from him.

He knows it's not her fault; she's just doing her job, and he's sure that she's probably a lovely lady.

But right now, he can't help but glare as he watches her walk away. Okay, that's not fair. He isn't really mad at her.

If he's mad at anyone, it's their management for forcing these rules on him.

But, no. Harry always tries to look at the bright side and see the good in people. It isn't really entirely their management’s fault, it's the fault of widespread homophobia.

Yeah, that’s what it is.

Fuck prevailing heteronormativity that everyone still subscribes to even in the 21st century. He wasn’t mad at anyone in particular; he's mad at this sucky situation.

But as soon as his anger seems to reach a boiling point, it all disappears and is replaced by overwhelming sadness and loneliness.

Whereas a moment before he had thought that he was ready to take on the entire world in a brawl if that’s what he needed to do to show his love for Louis, now he can barely even breathe without feeling like a giant hand is reaching into his chest and crushing his heart.

Okay, fuck.

He's really about to have a panic attack right here.

Fuck, this is not what he had expected out of today. And why was he being such a wuss about this?

He’s had to deal with denying their relationship for three years now, denying the truest part of his identity. He does it on a fucking daily basis. He’s become so used to this that he knows it comes with the territory.

Now when he hears that they have an interview, he always instinctively prepares his answers to questions about his “womanizing ways” before he even considers that they might _actually_ ask about their music.

So why did this time specifically bother him so much?

Maybe it's because normally Louis' there when they're asked about Larry, and their handlers had basically trained them like circus animals so that Louis always answered and Harry just stayed quiet, which he was very okay with that.

Okay, well he's not “okay” at all with lying to the world about his relationship, but as okay with it as one could be in such a bullshit situation. Everyone knew that Harry couldn’t lie for shit when it came to him and Louis, but if he had to, at least Louis was always there to help push him through it and cheer him up after.

This time, though he didn’t have Louis here at all, not to place a comforting hand on his thigh, to reassuringly rub his foot along Harry’s calf, not even to shoot him a kind look from across the room.

Harry's all alone here and suddenly this “here” feels like the entire world.

Harry is all alone in the whole entire world.

And this is his breaking point.

That stupid fucking magazine with those stupid fucking photos had reduced Harry Styles, international popstar extraordinaire, into a sniffing pile of lonely, worthless crap.

Harry tries to blink away the tears that have now filled his eyes and are threatening to pour down his face. He knows that once he started, he won't really be able to stop.

It has been a long time since he’s had a proper cry, and maybe it's all of the travelling and jet lag and nonstop media attention, but he's exhausted and fully aware that if he starts crying now he won't be able to stop until he's all cried out.

And he can't let that happen here in this random room in Australia where there are still way too many media personnel who would probably _love_ to dish on his personal feelings and turmoil.

So he's going to have to pull himself together. If not for himself, then for Louis so that Louis won't have to deal with the backlash from the media if word got out that Harry had turned into a blubbering mess after being asked one measly question about his relationship with Louis. Because Louis will do anything to keep Harry out of the media's spindly, cruel hands, which frequently means Louis takes the brunt of the backlash, happy to come off as the bad guy if it keeps Harry's name out of it. 

Harry's so lucky to have such a loving, strong boyfriend like Louis, and he's still unsure how he got so lucky as to land him.

But, of course, the second Harry started thinking about Louis, he just wanted to cry even more. Although they had literally slept squashed together in the same bunk last night and Harry had only been at this interview for a couple hours, Harry didn’t think that he could possibly miss Louis any more than he does right at this moment.

Harry is snapped out of his self-pity by the raucous laugh of Niall. Normally Harry would feel left out that Niall and Liam are over there joking with some new friends without him, but right now he’s thankful that Niall’s obnoxiously happy behavior is helping to ground him back into the present.

As if Niall can read his thoughts, Niall glances up, looking for something, or more specifically someone. Noting that Harry wasn't standing and laughing with them, Niall’s gaze roams around the room until they land on Harry sitting back where they had been interviewed.

Niall could have sworn that Harry followed them out, but now that he’s looking closer at Harry, he feels his heart drop as he realizes that Harry is definitely in a bad headspace right now, which unfortunately isn't the most unusual thing to happen. Poor Harry has to deal with so much shit being  _the_ Harry Styles, and although he's probably the strongest, most resilient person Niall knows, he also knows that sometimes their situation becomes too much for Harry to handle.

So without explanation, Niall breaks away from the group he's been talking to and heads over to Harry.

When their eyes meet, Niall for a second swears that he might start crying, too.

Christ, this kid looks absolutely devastated. Niall can see the tears brimming in Harry’s eyes, and he looks like he’s about two seconds away from completely losing it. They obviously all love Harry, but Niall and Harry especially get on great. If Niall had to choose-- and he really would never choose, not even with a gun to his head-- but if he had to choose one best friend in the whole world, he’d choose Harry. But don’t tell the others because they’re all his best friends. But, like, if he _had_ to.

Instinctively, Niall simply reaches out his arms and wraps Harry in them. Niall hears Harry’s breath hitch as he stifles a sort of sob/hiccup thing.

“Oh Haz,” he whispers into Harry’s hair as Harry presses his face into Niall’s chest.

Niall knew that Harry wasn’t good at just brushing off questions about Louis, but he had thought Harry had done a good job of quickly denying and then moving on. Besides, Liam had mostly answered the question, and the interviewer really hadn’t pried after, thankfully.

But now Niall feels awful that he hadn’t even realized that Harry must have been suffering through the rest of the interview. He feels Harry shaking a little in his arms, silently sobbing, and Niall makes a split second decision.

While they were going to possibly stay a bit longer, networking and schmoozing people, especially because Niall had really hit it off with some lads from a local band and he would love to talk to them more about the local scene, Niall unceremoniously stands up, practically picking Harry up as he drags them both towards Liam.

Niall keeps his arm supportively around Harry’s waist, and Harry clings to him, keeping his head buried in Niall's neck, thankfully not crying right now but looking absolutely miserable.

As they walk towards him, Liam finally looks up and becomes aware of the situation. One glance at Harry’s teary eyes and a glance to Niall’s determined look are all the confirmation Liam needs before he, too, walks over and wraps Harry in a giant hug.

Making eye contact with Niall over where Harry’s head is pressed into Liam’s shoulder, Liam and Niall silently agree to head out now.

Letting go of Harry, who instantly falls back into clinging to Niall, Liam goes over to their handlers and starts conversing in an urgent, low tone. Niall watches as they glance over to the two boys a few times before their handlers exit the building. Liam comes back and whispers to Niall that they’re pulling the car around, and in no time at all, all three of the boys are climbing into the backseats of the SUV.

Their plan had been to sandwich Harry in the middle and surround him with cuddles. Since the very beginning of their time in the X-Factor house, the boys had quickly learned that Harry thrived off of physical affection, and especially at times when he was feeling down, simply a comforting hand to hold or shoulder to lean on could work wonders to improve his mood.

But Harry climbs into the back and immediately scoots over to the window seat where he just sits staring intensely out and not acknowledging anyone else as they climb in after him. Niall looks back at Liam, who only shrugs, and with that, Niall climbs into the very back with Harry while Liam takes one of the middle seats. Feeling Niall reach out and intertwine their fingers, Harry glances away from the window for a brief moment to meet Niall’s eyes.

“Thanks, guys,” he whispers quietly, Liam and Niall both muttering “no problem, mate” and “yeah of course, Haz.”

Liam keeps the conversation light and consistently going on the way back to the bus stop, where Louis and Zayn will probably be waiting, back from their interview as well.

Harry vaguely registers Liam and Niall talking about ice cream at one point, and he can feel both of them and Paul from the front seat sneaking glances in his direction, but he remains staring intently out the window watching the landscape roll by. It calms him to focus on the outside world instead of what’s going on inside his head, and by the time the car is pulling to a stop near their tour bus, Harry is feeling almost completely calmed down.

As the car comes to a complete stop, Harry turns away from the window and looks right at the two of his best friends.

Speaking for the first time in almost an hour, he says, “Really. Thank you.” He attempts a small smile before looking down and mumbling, “I’m sorry for being so dramatic…. again.”

Liam and Niall both of course tell him he has nothing to apologize for and that he wasn’t being dramatic and that they’re always here for him and whatnot, and Paul even claps him on the back as he walks out, telling Harry not to worry about it and to feel better.

And Harry thinks he might actually feel better. At this point he’s mostly just embarrassed about reacting so strongly about such a commonplace occurrence in their lives.

Since he’s the youngest, he always tries to act particularly grown-up to show everyone that he is just as much a force to be reckoned with as the others, but sometimes he can’t help but let his youth slip out from the seams of his mature rockstar persona.

But, as Liam and Niall had reassured him, he knows there really is nothing to apologize for. He is fine. Fuck that interview. They’ve done so many interviews, and this was just one bad one. Besides, his relationship with Louis is no ones’ business except their own. So he doesn’t even need an interviewer to ask him about his real, long-term boyfriend rather than all of his supposed “girlfriends.” That doesn’t make his love for Louis any less real, goddamnit.

Yeah, he is going to be just fine.

With a renewed sense of energy, Harry follows Liam and Niall up the steps to their bus. But just as he gets to the last step and enters the lounge area, Harry hears probably the most beautiful sound in the history of the entire world:

Louis’ laugh.

And just as Harry’s head jerks up at the sound, Louis turns around and blue eyes meet green eyes. All of the resolution Harry had convinced himself he had on the car ride back completely crumbles.

Fuck, he is so in love with this man that it hurts, and it hurts so much that he is forced to hide and lie about how fucking good he feels being with Louis.

Still standing with one foot a step below him with one foot actually in the room, Harry stands motionlessly, staring deeply into Louis’ eyes.

That’s all it takes for the dams to break and tears start pouring down his face. Harry doesn’t even break eye contact as he watches Louis’ face change from his classic crinkly-eyed smile into one of complete horror.

And, shit, now Harry’s really crying because he knows he’s the reason for that look, and he absolutely hates for Louis to be anything less than happy, and now Harry’s the cause of his unhappiness!

This breaks his trance, and Harry drops his head, burying it in his hands to try to block out the rest of the world. Without looking up, he feels’ strong arms wrap around him, knowing their Louis', one arm tight across his back and the other burrowing into his curls to stroke his scalp. And this just makes him cry even harder because Louis’ so goddamn nice to him, and he loves Louis sooooo much.

He briefly notes that Louis is trying to get his attention, asking him over and over what’s wrong and what he can do to help, but Harry definitely is not at a place where he can speak right now. So instead he just throws his arms around Louis’ neck and nuzzles his head into Louis’ warm, inviting, _safe_ skin.

Getting no response from Harry, other than him crying even harder, Louis gives up trying to get through to his boy. He snaps his head up and looks first from Zayn, who’s face must mirror the confusion Louis feels on his own, then to Niall, who is looking down at his shoes clearly feeling awkward and upset by the events unfolding, and stopping finally on Liam, who is watching Harry with a look of sadness tinged with empathy because he knows how much it hurts to have to lie about your true love.

So Louis directs the question to him.

Barely able to keep himself from screaming-- because if someone doesn’t tell him what the fuck is going on right now he will actually lose is-- Louis takes a deep breath and tries to calmly, but knowing it comes out rather harshly, ask, “Liam, what the fuck happened?”

Before Liam can answer, Harry literally wails and suddenly starts whispering into Louis’ neck, “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” over and over again.

Louis pets his head and tries to nudge Harry up to look in his eyes, but Harry clings to Louis’ neck as if his life depended on it. Louis whispers a few, “shh, angel, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything.”

Even though he still has no idea what was going on, he knows that there is absolutely no way that this cherubic being he was fortunate enough to call his very own boyfriend could ever do anything wrong.

When Harry’s sobs have quieted to at least not a hysterical level, Louis looks back at Liam and lifts an eyebrow.

“Um, uh, so we were in the interview, yeah?, and she had this magazine, and, um, it supposedly had photos, but I mean they were all photoshopped I’m pretty sure I think, but she, um, put Harry on the spot and made him, you know, say that there was nothing going on between you guys, and, um. Yeah.”

Liam has been shifting uncomfortably and avoiding Louis’ eye contact the whole time, and Zayn had come up behind him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. When Liam finishes the story he leans back into Zayn’s arms and visibly relaxes.

“Fucking fuck,” Louis whispers under his breath.

Realizing they're still standing in the entranceway, Louis leads Harry over to the couch where they sit down and Harry buries his head in Louis’ lap while Louis keeps one hand rubbing his back in soothing motions while the other hand continues to lightly play with Harry’s hair.

The other three boys can see the anger on Louis’ face (he absolutely freaks out whenever anyone does anything to upset Harry), but he is so gentle and sweet with Harry, constantly murmuring words of endearment and encouragement to Harry, letting him know that he’s safe here and that they’re together now and that Louis will take care of him always.

Zayn and Liam walk off towards the bunks, heads ducked together whispering. Niall looks from one couple to the other, his brow pinched in concern for Harry, but figuring that Louis has the Harry situation handled and that he doesn't particularly want to be involved without whatever Zayn and Liam had been whispering about, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out big headphones, climbs into his own bunk, and pulls the curtain drawn taut.

At this point, Harry is just silently crying onto Louis’ thigh, not really sure at this point why he’s crying but knowing that he won't stop until he’s out of tears.

Louis’ still whispering sweet nothings to him, and Harry just focuses on Louis’ voice, closing his eyes and pretending that it’s only the two of them left in the world and they’re allowed to do whatever, wherever the fuck they like.

Slowly Louis coaxes Harry up into a sitting position and uses his own sleeve to clean the tears and snot from Harry’s face. Harry watches reverently as Louis’ face twists into a mask of determination, focusing on his job of cleaning up Harry, and Harry once again is overwhelmed by how much he loves this boy and how safe he feels around him. He wants to voice these thoughts, but he’s lost himself in those blue eyes which are squinting slightly as he so so gently finishes wiping up Harry’s face.

Finally Louis looks Harry right in the eyes, and Harry can’t help but launch himself onto Louis’ lap, hugging him in a tight embrace. Recovering from the surprise of Harry’s sudden movement, Louis wraps his arms around Harry and holds him close.

Finding his voice, Harry directs his words to Louis’ shoulder, unable to look him in those beautiful blue eyes for fear of crying again because he’s so in love.

“I just wish you had been there.”

He feels more than hears Louis sigh deeply before he mutters equally quietly, “I know, baby, me too. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Harry is about to respond when he hears footsteps climbing up the bus, so he climbs off Louis’ lap, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention called to about how close the two boys are.

The full weight of his meltdown hits him as he realizes that he’s probably come off as a giant diva to his handlers, and he wants nothing less than having the people he works with thinking that he’s too high-maintenance or that his fame has gotten to his head. He is sure that his fears are confirmed when he sees it’s Paul coming in, who looks particularly tired and a bit frustrated after the afternoon’s turn in events.

Paul’s about to say that he’s glad to see that Harry has cheered up a bit when Louis jumps off the couch, launching himself in Paul’s direction.

For a second Harry is honestly worried that Louis is going to physically attack Paul, which in another scenario might be almost comical considering their size difference, but right now is not a laughing matter in the least.

“He’s not supposed to be asked those kind of questions on his own!” Louis is screaming, right up in Paul’s face.

Louis is going on and on about how they were supposed to tell the interviewers that that subject was off limit and this is all management’s fault for putting Harry in this situation, his hands flying all over the place as he makes his point and his voice becoming louder and louder as he gets more worked up.

Harry has only ever seen Louis get this mad when it comes to dealing with their management, and to give Paul some credit, it’s not like he’s the one giving the orders. He rubs his hand over his face as Louis continues going off, and finally he puts one hand on Louis’ shoulder to calm him, but this just works to aggravate Louis even further.

Louis is about to really lose it when Paul loudly cuts him off by turning towards Harry and saying, “How are you feeling now, Harry?”

Harry feels his face redden as Paul and Louis both stare so intensely at him, both with worry written all over their faces. Harry has been feeling so many strong emotions for so long, and now with the sudden silence in the bus and everyone’s attention turned to him, Harry feels like a complete fool.

He’s gotten everyone worried about him, and he’s fine.

He’s upset, sure, but he’s gotten his good friends, his boyfriend, the people who work with him and take care of him, all worked up over just one stupid moment that any other reasonable person probably would have forgotten about hours ago.

Harry feels himself spiraling down this hole of complete embarrassment, all feelings of sadness being replaced with the shame of how much he feels he’s overreacted about the whole situation.

He must have a strange look on his face as he stares back at Louis and Paul. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Louis slowly approaching him, hands outstretched like he’s afraid that Harry might break at any moment and Louis needs to be there to be there to pick up the pieces.

Fuck, Harry feels like he’s become a burden on these people he loves endlessly, and that was never his intention. He just wants to put this whole thing behind him and forget it ever happened. Just move on and have people stop looking at him like he’s this delicate entity that they need to worry about constantly.

“Baby?” Louis asks, his voice hesitant.

That’s all it takes for Harry to reach the peak of his embarrassment.

Louis always tells him that he’s his baby, and Harry loves feeling so loved for and cared about, but right now Harry just feels completely ashamed that he actually has been acting like an actual baby. All he wants in the moment is for Louis and Paul to stop looking at him like that, with all that pity.

But instead of voicing these concerns, he looks up at Louis, who’s almost reached him, and jumps up violently, almost falling over because of the force he projected himself off the couch.

“I’m not a fucking baby,” he snaps as he shoves past Louis and then Paul, rushing off the bus.

He just needs to go clear his head. He’s been inside all day, and the walls of the bus were really starting to feel as if they were closing in on him. He doesn’t really know where he’s intending to go, it’s just away from that fucking bus with those fucking looks of pity.

He can hear people rushing around behind him, probably trying to stop him, so he breaks into a run, turning a corner behind some other buses until he reaches a field. He knows he can’t actually go far; they’re surrounded by a fence to keep the fans out, for Pete’s sake, but he’s pleased that he’s gotten far enough away that the bus is out of his eyesight, and he’s finally found some semblance of the natural world.

He lies down with his back against the grass, stretching his arms and legs out into the shape of a starfish, relaxing at the cool touch of the grass against his arms and calves where his skin is exposed. He stares straight up at the sky and admires that the sky is an absolutely beautiful shade of blue. He can’t help but think that it’s almost as pretty as Louis’ eyes (of course not quite that beautiful because nothing will compare to Louis’ level of beauty, but it’s close), and he wonders if Louis is mad at him right now. He wouldn’t blame him, but that doesn’t mean that it changes that Louis being mad at him is Harry’s least favorite feeling in the whole world.

Harry’s really not surprised at all when a shadow covers his perfect view of the sky. He feels someone plop down near him and then lay back so that their heads are almost touching, one boy stretching out in one direction and the other in the opposite.

Neither one says anything for a bit nor do either take the initiative to touch the other. Harry appreciates this as it allows for him to breathe in the fresh air and relax. For the first time in what feels like weeks, or months even, Harry doesn’t feel like he’s supposed to say anything, do anything, or act any certain way.

Finally, only when he feels ready, though, Harry sits up and curls right up against Louis’ side. That was probably one of the longest they’ve laid next to each other without touching in, well, ever. And it’s only been about ten minutes.

The moment Harry curls up next to Louis, Louis’ arm instinctively reach around to wrap around Harry, pulling him closer so that his head rests on Louis’ chest.

“I’m sorry,” they both say at the same time.

Harry looks up at the same moment that Louis looks down and neither boy can help the enormous, ridiculously fond smiles that spread across both of their faces. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead and rubs his cheek against the top of Harry’s hair.

“I’m so sorry, Haz. I didn’t mean to baby you. I’m sorry. I was just worried, and I reacted instinctively, and I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I just, ugh, just hate seeing you upset. Like more than anything. It makes me so mad that someone as beautiful and sweet and caring as you could be made to feel so bad.”

Despite being together for years, Harry still can’t help blushing at Louis’ words. They both know that Louis complimenting Harry is one of the sure fire ways to make Harry smile, and it’s not failing right now. Harry turns his face into Louis’ chest to hide his wide smile and kisses Louis’ nipple over the shirt. This makes Louis chuckle, and he tugs at Harry’s hair until Harry is looking at him again.

“I’m serious. I am really sorry,” Louis says while staring deep into Harry’s eyes.

And shit, Harry has no idea what he did in a past life to make him so lucky to have this beautiful, amazing, kind, perfect boy all to himself. These thoughts spur him forward, so rather than use his words, he just pushes himself up, and with his right hand reaching towards Louis’ cheek and his left hand gripping tightly to Louis’ shirt, Harry pulls him into a deep kiss.

At first the kiss is full of unsaid feelings, mostly “I’m sorry” and “I love you” and “I forgive you” and “You could never do anything that I would think was less than perfect” and the sort.

Harry’s still lying half on the ground and half on Louis’ chest, and Louis has to really tilt his chin down to reach Harry’s mouth, but everything about the kiss feels right. With his right hand on Harry’s waist and his left hand resting on Harry’s chest, Louis feels like he’s melting into the touch of this beautiful boy next to him.

When he feels that the kiss is turning from loving into potentially heated territory, Harry pulls back, causing Louis to huff and pout, which only gets a giggle from Harry. Harry’s hand is still on Louis’ cheek, so he uses it to trace Louis’ jawline, rubbing along the little bit of hair that is starting to grow there, following the trail to Louis’ lips which he ghosts his finger over until Louis opens his mouth slightly and lightly bites Harry’s thumb, securing it gently within his mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry says. “You were absolutely perfect. You take such good care of me.”

At this, Harry has to duck his head because Louis is staring at him so completely, as if Harry were his entire world (which they both know he is), and Harry wants to finish his apology without getting distracted by Louis’ immense beauty.

So staring at Louis’ collarbone, he rushes to finish, “I wasn’t mad at you. Not at all. I’m sorry I snapped. I just hate this whole fucking thing so much, and I wasn’t expecting her to ask me about… about us, and they had pictures, Lou, they had pictures, and I panicked, and then I couldn’t stop panicking, and then I saw you on the bus, and fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful, and I love you so much, and I just kind of lost it because, like, we haven’t been home for awhile and I’m so tired all the time and I think a lot of things just kinda hit me all at once in the moment, and I’m sorry for always being so dramatic and making you take care of me.”

As he finished his rushed monologue, he pulled his thumb from Louis’ mouth and used that hand to also grab Louis’ shirt, effectively hiding his face in the material.

Harry feels Louis’ arms tighten around him, and if it is even possible, he pulls Harry even closer. Then he sneaks one arm in between them, getting his hand under Harry’s chin, pulling his face away from his chest and forcing them to actually look at them.

“Harry, you never need to apologize for your feelings. This whole situation is absolutely bullshit, and I just wish I could do more for you. You never need to apologize for being upset, love. Never. I’m sorry that some C-list interviewer had the nerve to make a fucking kid feel like shit. I wish I had been there. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Harry hears Louis’ voice crack at the end, and shit, if Louis starts crying then Harry might cry again, despite having used up all his tears already. So to prevent any more tears, Harry launches his mouth against Louis’ mouth, knocking their teeth together but effectively interrupting any thoughts either might have had about crying further.

Harry grips onto the back of Louis’ neck, trying to pull him even closer to him. At this point they really can’t get any closer, unless Louis was literally inside Harry, but really that is all Harry wants right now anyway. In his most vigorous act of the afternoon, Harry throws one leg over Louis’ thighs and pulls himself slightly upright without losing contact between their lips.

Harry’s now straddling Louis, both of his hands tangled in Louis’ hair, tilting his head up so that their mouths can easily connect. Louis is propped up on his elbows but he scoots down a little so that both of his hands can rest on either of Harry’s thighs, stroking them softly as they continue to explore each others’ mouths.

They both are just fucking feeling so many things right now, mostly love and relief that they aren’t in a fight any more (if that can even be called a fight; it lasted only a few minutes). No matter how many times they make out, which let’s be real is all the time, it is always a shock to Louis how responsive Harry is. He just goes for; he’s so enthusiastic and makes it so good for both of them.

And he gets turned on so easily, at least when it comes to Louis. It only takes a couple minutes of this languid make out before until Harry starts grinding his hips down on Louis, making it apparent how aroused he was at this current moment.

Not that Louis could blame him. Harry could do anything, and Louis would find it overwhelmingly sexy. Did you know that taking the trash out was infuriatingly hot? Well, it was when Harry did it.

Once he feels how into this Harry is, Louis pushes himself upright and bends his knees, cradling Harry there and allowing himself to sit upright. He moves his arms from supporting himself on the ground to sliding under Harry’s t-shirt. Harry visibly shivers when Louis’ bare hands meet his bare skin, and Harry detaches himself from Louis’ mouth to suck along his neck, careful not to leave any marks because he’s still very aware of this stupid fucking situation that got them into the stupid fucking fight that had gotten them here.

Louis tightly grips Harry’s love handles, squeezing them as he moans out Harry’s name. Harry finds this very encouraging of course and takes it upon himself to make sure the other side of Louis’ neck isn’t feeling left out, only stopping once he’s reached Louis’ ear. He takes Louis’ earlobe into his mouth, sucking down, and Louis can’t help the buck of his hips that sends Harry jolting up abruptly and turning Harry into a giggling mess.

After feeling so goddamn sad for so long, it feels so good for Harry to laugh for real, so once he starts giggling, he knows he’s a goner. He pushes his face into Louis’ shoulder to try to stop his laughing, but this just makes his own body quake more with the force of trying to contain his laughter.

He hears Louis mutter, “Didn’t realize it was so fucking funny when I’m turned on. Could’ve fucking laughed at you, too. Not like I’m the only one who’s enjoying this.”

But this just makes Harry laugh harder. He doesn’t want Louis to actually be upset, so he looks up, trying to make his eyes look as big and innocent as possible in between his hiccuping giggles. Luckily he notes that Louis is looking at him with that face the boys have dubbed, The Harry Face, because it’s reserved entirely for Harry and Louis can’t seem to help it when he’s just overwhelmed with his love for Harry.

Seeing Harry happy after such a rough day is all it takes before Louis is also laughing. Harry tries to kiss him once more, but it just turns into them laughing into each others’ mouths, seemingly unable to, and unwilling, to stop. After a few minutes, Harry slumps down so that his cheek is resting right against Louis’ collarbone. From this angle, he can see the horizon behind Louis. He feels Louis remove his hands from under Harry’s shirt and begin rubbing soothingly against Harry’s back. Louis kisses the side and then the top of Harry’s head before resting his cheek on the top of Harry’s curls.

“Hey Lou?” Harry breathes.

“Hmm, what’s up, babe?” Louis mumbles into Harry’s hair.

“Doesn’t that cloud look like a bunny with an ice cream?”

At this, Louis starts cracking up again, and Harry tries to pout to show Louis that he was being serious, but he’s so happy that he is the source of Louis’ laughter that he can’t help the smile appearing on his face. Louis has his head thrown back and eyes closed he’s laughing so hard, but he looks down to see Harry’s disgustingly loving grin staring right back at him.

Removing one hand from Harry’s back, Louis pokes his finger into Harry’s biggest dimple, causing Harry to giggle again and blush deeply. Harry turns his face into Louis’ touch, and Louis happily obliges, cupping Harry’s cheek and kissing his other cheek, which only serves to cause Harry to smile even harder.

“I love you so much, Loubear,” he whispers, as if it is a secret to either of them.

“Love you, too, Curly,” Louis responds, the fond basically dripping from his words.

Harry collapses onto Louis’ chest, sighing contentedly, as he feels Louis shifting under him and only vaguely notes that Louis is pulling out his phone from his back pocket. Harry prepares to give Louis some shit about Harry not being enough to keep his attention so that he had to turn to his phone, but then he realizes that the phone is vibrating as a call comes in.

Louis presses one final kiss to the top of Harry’s head before pressing the answer. He lays his head down on the top of Harry’s curls, and in this moment, Harry feels like everything is completely right with the world and this is right where he wants to stay forever.

He feels Louis’ cheek moving as he talks to someone on the phone, but Harry can’t be bothered to pay attention to who it could possibly be or what could be so urgent to take Louis away from this moment.

The call must be over because Louis drops the phone onto the ground so that he can grip Harry’s face on both sides with both of his hands. Louis draws Harry up so that they are on the same eye level.

Staring at Harry’s lips, Louis leans in, and right before their lips connect, he whispers, “I love you.”

That’s all the prompting Harry needs before he leans in to the kiss. Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn’t hoping this make out would lead to a little more, and knowing Louis, he really doubted Louis would have different thoughts. Unfortunately, this kiss is just a brief one before Louis pulls back.

“We have to get back to the bus,” he tells Harry. “It’s almost dinner time, and they want to head out tonight. Plus people are worried about you, pumpkin.”

This causes Harry to frown and he mutters, “I don’t want people to worry about me. I’m not a baby.”

“No one thinks you’re a baby, Harry. They just care about you, and they’re allowed to be worried when you’re upset, aren’t they?”

Harry knows that Louis is right; Louis is always right, but Harry knows that telling Louis this too often can really lead them to some egoistic behavior from Louis. And while Harry personally has no problems with Louis being confident and taking charge, he knows that the other boys aren’t as fond of it, which is fair since they don’t get to reap the real benefits of Louis’ dominance.

So instead, Harry goes back to the matter of getting up, which he is not thrilled about.

“Louehhhhhhhh,” he pouts.

He knows that Louis can’t resist his pouting, and right now he has something he wants and Louis is always telling him he’ll give him anything he wants so….

“Harry,” Louis says, contorting his face into a mock serious frown.

Harry sees that he doesn’t have the upper hand here so he goes for a different strategy.He begins to grind down into Louis’ lap and watches with pride as Louis’ jaw drops into a surprised gasp.

“We could leave and go back to the bus and hang out with everyone and spend the whole night with other people and not have any alone time and then go to sleep because we’re so so sleepy, or….”

Harry lets his voice trail off in what he hopes is a seductive suggestion. It must work because Louis thrusts back up to meet Harry’s grind, which leaves Harry gasping this time.

“Hmmm… what are you suggesting, princess?”

That pet name alone is enough to have Harry practically coming in his pants, but he also knows that he’s got Louis in that place where Louis will literally give Harry anything he asks for, even if it is the literal moon.

Harry pulls back to look Louis in the eyes, and when he has Louis’ full attention, he coquettishly drops his gaze so that his eyelashes flutter suggestively against his cheeks. He can literally feel Louis’ heart speed up, they are pressed so close together, and that’s all the incentive Harry needs.

“I’m not going to get up until you promise to play with me tonight,” he whispers in a low, sultry voice. “Daddy,” he tacks on for good measure.

He knows that his plan has worked when Louis drops his head back between his shoulder blades and breathes out, “Fuck, Harry.”

Suddenly Louis’ hands are in Harry’s curls pulling him forward until their lips surge together. Harry can’t help the groan that falls from his lips; he’s got his beautiful boyfriend below him, and he’s about to be promised some playtime later. What more could a boy ask for?

“Fuck, yes, Harry, fuck.”

Louis sounds like he’s trying to catch his breath, and this makes Harry practically purr with pride that he has this effect on Louis. “Yeah, if you want, baby. Anything for you, you know that.”

Louis presses their foreheads together and they just pant into each others’ mouths while continuing to grind their crotches together. In a shocking twist of events, to Harry at least, Louis suddenly seems to regain his composure and swiftly but gently lifts Harry off his lap and onto the ground. Louis stands up right, only subtly adjusting his pants, before offering a hand down to help Harry up.

Harry can only stare slightly open-mouthed at it, confused about how they went from dry-humping to Louis looking like he’s ready to go to dinner with the Pope, he’s so calm and collected. Without saying anything, Harry dumbly takes Louis’ hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Louis must yank him with more strength than Harry expected because he stumbles and falls into Louis as he gets to his feet.

Meeting Harry’s slightly shocked eyes, Louis smirks and whispers, “hi.”

Harry just stares at him for a few seconds, seemingly too awestruck to say anything, but then he decides that two can play this game. He doesn’t really know when it started, but he and Louis love playing with each other, whether that be this game of subtle seduction and feigned disinterest in the others’ sexual advantages or if it’s the type of playing Harry hopes they’ll be doing soon enough.

Sliding out of Louis’ grip, Harry begins to skip away, only seeming to notice that Louis isn’t with him after a few strides. Harry slowly turns to look at Louis, batting his eyelashes and clasping his hands behind his back.

Tilting one hip to the side he whispers, “so is that a yes, daddy?”

He doesn’t even wait for an answer before spinning on his heel and skipping away.

Louis stays rooted to the spot, taking a few deep breaths before he feels ready to go back to the bus. He wills himself to calm down, trying to think of something like old ladies in underwear to get him socially presentable. Shaking his head and smiling fondly at the ground, he can’t stop thinking about how much he loves that ridiculous, sensitive, emotionally-charged minx of a 19-year old boy who just skipped away from him, definitely purposefully putting a little extra swing into his hips with each bounce.

Shit, he would literally do anything Harry asked for him, and he really doesn’t think that is a problem at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were going to be driving through the night to reach the town for tomorrow’s show, which unfortunately didn’t leave many options for playtime. At least not that Louis could do to Harry in the bunk beds that he would feel okay subjecting the other boys to.

So after a few hours of FIFA, when the other boys have all gone off to sleep, Louis gently places his hand on Harry’s shoulder, shaking him awake from where he was leaning against Louis, denying that he had fallen asleep at all, of course.

After three years, Louis knows that Harry literally always looks adorable, and sleepy Harry is definitely no exception. The way he tries to keep his eyes open yet they always slowly start drooping moments later or the way his mouth hangs open ever so slightly like he’s too tired to even close it all the way is probably more endearing than it should be.

Turning off the TV and putting the controllers away, Louis pounces on Harry where he’s slouched back onto the couch, straddling the younger boy’s lap.

The fast, little kisses Louis leaves all over Harry’s face, trying to cover every visible inch of skin works exactly as he had hoped to turn Harry into a sleepy but uncontrollable mess of giggles. Slowing down his attack, Louis eventually pulls all the way back so that he can look directly at the dimples etched into Harry’s cheeks. Kissing directly into one of those crater-sized dimples, Louis trails kisses along Harry’s cheek until he reaches his ear, where he pauses momentarily to suck on the earlobe until Harry is appropriately squirming beneath him.

“You too tired for me tonight, baby?” he whispers into Harry’s ear while simultaneously sliding his hand from Harry’s neck down his chest and ending right on the growing bulge in Harry’s sweats.

Harry moans perhaps a little too loudly for a bus full of people, but that’s what Louis loves about his boy.

Harry is shameless when it comes to his desire for Louis, and that’s something that Louis will probably never get over, the way that he can have Harry a moaning, screaming wreck with only a few well-placed touches or a couple quietly whispered promises.

Louis hops off of Harry’s lap and grabs his hand, pulling him upright and towards the bunks. Harry obliges, of course, trailing behind Louis and only stumbling on his own feet once before they get to their bunk. Well, technically it’s Louis’ bunk with Harry’s above him, but they haven’t spent a night in separate bunks this entire tour, and tonight definitely is not the night to break that streak.

Louis just waits next to the bunk, giving Harry one not-so-subtle look over, and although it’s so common in their relationship, Harry still blushes in anticipation for what will happen next. Harry stands still, unsure of what Louis has in mind and definitely too tired to formulate a plan of action himself. Luckily Louis has always loved taking control in bed, and Harry can see in Louis’ eyes that he’s plotting something, which only makes Harry blush even deeper.

Suddenly Louis pushes Harry down onto the bunk and slowly begins to crawl on top of him, staring into Harry’s wide green eyes, until he’s snug between Harry’s open thighs. Reaching behind him, keeping his eyes trained on Harry’s face, Louis hastily pulls the curtain closed and then is on Harry, sucking and biting along his neck. Harry can’t help but whimper, which leads Louis to immediately slap his hand across Harry’s mouth to stifle his moans.

Louis breaks away from Harry’s tempting neck and whispers, “Is this, okay, love?”

Harry’s wide, lust-blown eyes and immediate nodding is exactly the type of confirmation Louis was hoping for, so he goes back to work on Harry’s neck, making sure to spend a little extra time on the spots near Harry’s collarbone and right below his ear that Louis knows really get a rise out of Harry.

As Louis continues to suck along Harry’s neck, never staying in one place long enough to leave a lasting mark, he grinds down against Harry, who instinctively squeezes his legs together tighter, as if trying to pull Louis even closer to him.

“I know you’re tired, babe, so I’ll take good care of you,” he presses the words into Harry’s skin.

Working his mouth down to Harry’s collarbones, Louis bites and tugs at the collar of Harry’s t-shirt while his hands slide down and under the bottom of Harry’s shirt. At first his fingers just ghost Harry’s stomach and sides but then each hand pinches each of Harry’s little baby nipples right as Louis bites down a little harder near Harry’s collarbone, causing Harry to buck his hips up at the intensity of the feeling.

“This needs to be off so long ago,” Louis grumbles against Harry’s shirt, pulling it up and off Harry.

He takes the pause in physical contact to sit back on his heels and also take off his own shirt. Harry merely lays there and watches as Louis reveals his bare chest. Harry doesn’t even realize it but just the sight of Louis’ naked torso has him licking his lips and swallowing deeply. Louis is enthralled with the way Harry’s adam’s apple bobs as he gulps, and Louis suddenly cannot bare to be so far away from Harry.

He dives back in, mashing their mouths together, still grinding down on Harry. Harry is a whimpering mess, but Louis reasons that the little noises leaving his mouth are quieter that his normal whining and moaning so he doesn’t bother to tell Harry to be quiet. Besides, personally, Louis finds the noises Harry makes when aroused such a turn on, and if he could, he’d have Harry shouting his name constantly.

But he also is quiet protective and possessive of his boy, and he isn’t especially fond of the thought of the entire bus getting to hear the beautiful sounds that Harry can’t help but make when he’s this aroused.

Ducking his head down, Louis takes one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the bud a few times before biting down sharply, immediately going back to sucking on it soothingly. He alternates between sucking, licking, and biting the nip, and this time he does have to put his hand over Harry’s mouth because Harry is full on moaning Louis’ name over and over again.

Harry opens his mouth and starts licking Louis’ palm until he squirms just enough for Harry to maneuver Louis’ first three fingers into his mouth and starts sucking obscenely, moaning around the digits and working his tongue as if his life depended on it.

Switching over to Harry’s over nipple, Louis takes the hand not occupied by Harry’s luscious mouth and slides it in between their bodies. He sneaks it under the top of Harry’s sweats, letting the waistband snap back onto Harry’s hips just to hear the way Harry’s breathing hitches at the little jolt of pain. Done with the teasing, Louis plunges his hand down the front of Harry’s pants, and this time it’s Louis who moans loudly when he feels how hard and dripping Harry already is.

Louis wraps his fist around Harry’s length and gives a few expert flicks of his wrist to relieve some pressure, causing Harry to suck harder on Louis’ fingers to hide his subsequent groan. Removing his hand from Harry’s pants, Louis reaches for his own pants, awkwardly fumbling to undo the buttons of his skinny jeans which feel illegally tight right now, especially since Louis hasn’t touched himself once since he got Harry into this state, and that’s really an accomplishment for anyone who has such a beautiful, eager boy writhing beneath him.

Palming himself through his boxers, Louis momentarily stops the constant attention he’s been lathering onto Harry’s nipples to figure out how they are going to make this work in such a tight space. Harry whines at the loss of Louis’ mouth, causing Louis to smirk and back up to get a better look at Harry. His hair is completely messed up, falling all over the pillow and sticking to his forehead from the sweat. His lips look absolutely sinful wrapped around Louis’ fingers, and when he notices that Louis is watching, he hollows out his cheeks and really slurps.

This gives Louis the inspiration he has been searching for, so he completely backs away from Harry, pulling his hand out of Harry’s mouth and removing himself from the way Harry’s legs are wrapped around his waist. Harry looks confused and a little hurt that he’s suddenly not touching Louis, but then Louis starts tugging his own jeans off and whispers to him, “can you get your pants off for me, baby boy?”

Happy to have a task to focus on, Harry wriggles around trying to get his pants off while remaining hunched over enough in the bunk and staying on one side so that Louis can work his pants off on the other end of the small compartment. Louis takes both of their pants and unceremoniously drops them to the floor outside the bunk.

He crawls back over to Harry, leaving a trail of kisses up Harry’s right leg as he takes it and situates it over his shoulder. After an especially long suck to Harry’s inner thigh which is sure to leave a mark, Louis barely detaches his lips and keeps his cheek flushed against Harry’s creamy thighs and then he whispers, “the way you were sucking my fingers was so fucking sexy, angel. Want you to suck my cock just like you sucked my fingers. Do you think you can do that for me, Haz?”

Harry’s propped up on his elbows to maintain eye contact with Louis, but at this question, he struggles to sit up to get on with the task at hand. Louis holds Harry’s leg firm against his shoulder, not allowing Harry to move from his position on his back. Unsure if he did something wrong or if Louis is waiting for verbal communication, Harry opens his mouth to respond, but Louis cuts him off.

“Uh uh, I wasn’t quite finished talking, love. I want you to suck me off while I eat you out. Does that sound okay?” he says it so nonchalantly that Harry can’t help his jaw drop as thoughts of doing such an intimate act on the tour bus fill his head. He looks at Louis, whose face looks calm, but his chest is rising and falling rapidly and his cock is so hard it’s laying taut upright against Louis’ stomach.

“Fuck,” is really the only thing Harry can think to say right now, so entranced with staring at his boyfriend’s beautiful dick. “Fuck, Lou, fuck.”

“Harry?” Louis whispers as he gently reaches out and places his hand against Harry’s cheek to bring his attention back to Louis’ eyes and, shit, Harry remembers that Louis had asked him a question but suddenly he can’t remember what it was. Leaning his cheek into Louis’ touch, he spares one last glance down to Louis’ crotch, licking his lips before returning his eyes back up to Louis’ face, finally resting on his lips which have curved into a smirk.

“What?” Harry mumbles.

For some reason that Harry can’t figure out, this makes Louis chuckle and shake his head, but Harry can’t really see what’s so funny right now, not when Louis is sitting right in front of him looking like the human embodiment of sex, and Harry is sitting here not even touching this beautiful man who is his boyfriend.

“I want to eat you out while you blow me, and I was wondering your thoughts on this?” Louis says matter-of-factedly, and now Harry is the one to laugh because Louis can be such a shit sometimes and how he is able to form such coherent sentences right now is beyond Harry right now.

“Fuck, Lou, you know that sounds like a fucking wet dream. Fuck yes I want to do that.”

Harry launches himself at Louis, all thoughts of sleeping completely gone from his head in this moment.

It takes a bit of readjusting and scooching around in the small bunk but once they get it, they’re both panting into each others’ mouths. Harry is laying on top, straddling Louis’ thighs, his arms holding him up on either side of Louis’ head while he ducks down to capture Louis’ lips with his own. Louis grips Harry’s hips and slowly guides him until their dicks are rubbing against each other with every thrust up Louis gives and every grind down that Harry gives in response.

All guises of Louis being unaffected by this are long gone at this point as his grip on Harry’s hips tighten and he starts thrusting up more forcefully so that their dicks slide against each other with vigorous force, the sweet friction feeling so good after such build up. Harry starts rutting down on Louis more eagerly and sloppily, making Louis aware that he’s close.

But they haven’t even begun Louis’ plan, and it would really be a shame if Harry came before Louis got a chance to get his mouth on that pretty, perky ass.

So Louis breaks the kiss, and before Harry can protest, he says, “can you turn around for me, baby honey?”

At first Harry just looks down at him, blinking a few times in confusion but then when the realization of what they’re planning on doing hits him, he eagerly flips around, narrowly missing kneeing Louis in the balls, which would really be a shame.

Harry looks over his shoulder for confirmation from Louis, and Louis can’t help but think how fucking in love with this angelic boy he is.

“What?” Harry whines, and Louis realizes that he’s just been staring with that sappy love-sick look that is reserved specifically for Harry, and Louis quickly shakes himself out of it.

Leaning forward to place a kiss on the small of Harry’s back, Louis grips Harry’s hips and murmurs, “here, scoot back a little bit, okay?”

Harry eagerly obliges until his ass is hovering right above Louis’ face and Harry is face to face with the head of Louis’ hard, leaking cock.

Harry is licking his lips and staring reverently at Louis’ magical (lol) cock when he feels Louis’ hands move from his hips down to his ass, kneading the two little buns for a few moments.

Then Louis spreads him wide and dives in, placing several quick and eager little licks along Harry’s rim. To stop himself from screaming out, Harry ducks his head and takes Louis’ cock into his mouth as far as he comfortably can.

It is so much for both of them, and while Louis had originally wanted to do this to keep them both quiet and also to more effectively use the small space and time available to them, he’s now wondering why they don’t do this more often. They both get off on pleasuring the other as much as they get from receiving anything, so why not combine both receiving and giving?

Plus, this is the perfect position for them.

Harry has always had an obsession with Louis’ cock, and he has had several meltdowns if they don’t have enough time or privacy for Harry to blow Louis on the regular. There’s something about choking on Louis’ cock that makes Harry so hard, and Louis is more than happy to oblige this desire of Harry’s.

And Louis absolutely loves the effect he has on Harry when he rims him. Harry is always loud and responsive in bed, but there’s something about this act that makes Harry really lose himself to the sensation. Louis has come just from the sounds Harry makes while Louis’ tongue is deep in his ass. It’s so hot for both of them.

And of course, while Harry loves watching Louis fall apart while he’s between Louis’ legs licking him out until he screams and would love to do this whenever possible, and Louis loves having Harry’s cock shoved down his throat and looking up at Harry’s sex eyes blown out beyond proportion and would put up quiet a fight for the opportunity to get on his knees for Harry every day, Harry loves being rimmed and Louis loves being blown almost more than any other sexual activity.

Harry slides his mouth up and down Louis’ cock, swirling his tongue around the tip with each bob of his head and really making sure to suck in with hollowed cheeks each time he gets Louis all the way down his throat. On one particularly good lick from Louis, Harry grabs Louis’ hips and pulls them up, forcing Louis’ cock so far down his throat he’s gagging and has to close his eyes as tears begin to stream out. Harry’s nose is running and his ears are leaking, but he is relishing every taste he gets of Louis, every stifled moan he hears Louis make when he gets him down his throat.

And Louis, laying on his back, leans his head up to get his face even further into Harry’s face. His grip on Harry’s asscheeks tightens to the point of almost painful, but Louis knows how much Harry can get off on pain. He sucks on Harry’s rim a moment before diving his tongue back inside his boyfriend. Harry is moaning around Louis’ dick, and Louis really is not going to last much longer.

Louis leans his head back down onto the bed, keeping Harry’s cheeks pulled apart, staring with awe as he watches his own spit dripping down Harry’s asshole and start to stream down his thigh. Louis tilts his head up and licks the spit away. Not wanting to leave Harry without stimulation for any amount of time at all, Louis quickly sucks two of his fingers into his mouth to wet them, and then slowly slides both into Harry’s hole, already wet and slightly open from Louis’ tongue.

When Louis gets his fingers in Harry, Harry releases his mouth from Louis’ grip and throws his head back, arching his back and moaning out Louis’ name obscenely loud.

Since his mouth is now unoccupied, Louis kisses one of Harry’s asscheeks and whispers, “baby, you need to be quiet. Don’t want to wake the others. I can’t have them hearing the beautiful sounds you make. Those sounds are just for me, right princess?”

Unfortunately (for the other boys, very fortunately for Harry and Louis), this just causes Harry to moan even louder and he starts grinding down on Louis’ fingers, riding Louis’ fingers as if his life depended on it.

Louis is watching as his fingers slide in and out of Harry’s tight hole, completely overwhelmed by this site hovering right above his face. This is one of the hottest things they’ve been able to do in awhile, and Louis is really proud of himself that he thought of this. Just as Harry is really picking up speed, Louis curves his fingers just right to press against Harry’s prostate, and this time Harry actually does scream out.

Louis quickly pulls his fingers from Harry’s ass and grabs his hips, freezing both of their moments. For a moment they both stay completely still, both panting loudly, Harry on his hands and knees on top of Louis. Assuming that they are okay, Louis pulls Harry back down to him and begins working him over with his tongue again. He’s no longer trying to tease Harry; at this point he wants to make Harry come so hard he sees stars.

Harry ducks his head and leans right over Louis’ cock, blowing hot air onto the head a couple times. He gives a few teasing flicks of his tongue around the head, down the shaft, and to the base until he comes to Louis’ balls. He rolls one with his fingers in one hand while taking the other one into his mouth and sucking lightly. Now it’s Louis moaning loudly, and just as Harry is about to take Louis’ cock all the way down his throat again, a pillow comes flying into their curtain, startling them both where they freeze, Louis’ tongue still in Harry’s ass and Harry’s hot, open mouth right above Louis’ cock.

“Shut the fuck up, both of you,” they hear Zayn mumble, his voice thick and rough with sleep. “You don’t hear me screaming Liam’s name at all hours. Learn some common courtesy for fuck’s sake.”

Louis and Harry both stay frozen for a few more moments until they think they’re in the clear, and then they both start giggling, Louis’ laughs tickling Harry’s fluttering hole, and Harry’s hiccuping gasps making Louis’ dick twitch.

“Should we stop?” Harry asks.

He’s really not into that idea but figures he might as well ask to show some ‘common courtesy’ as Zayn had so nicely put it.

In response, Louis resumes licking Harry out, really working his tongue as deep within Harry as he can. Harry happily swallows Louis down, humming contentedly as he focuses on the feeling of Louis in his ass and his mouth. It’s fucking heavenly.

Knowing that they were already caught, they were both working to get each other off quickly. One of the fun things about dating their best friend is that they get very competitive about everything, whether that be video games or orgasms. And right now, they’re both working to make the other come first, to prove their skills as a lover. Given that they are both giving in their favorite positions and receiving in their favorite positions, it really shouldn’t be long now.

On one particularly impressive deepthroat, Louis feels his stomach muscles tensing up and a warmth spreading through his body. Knowing that his orgasm is fast approaching, he licks into Harry with a renowned sense of eagerness.

When Harry wraps one of his hands around the base of Louis’ dick to jerk off the area his mouth can’t reach, Louis releases and comes all down Harry’s throat.

Tasting Louis’ come is like a blessing for Harry, and that’s all it takes for him to begin spurting cum all over Louis’ chest. Swallowing Louis through the aftershocks, Harry feels Louis pull out right as he pulls off of Louis’ dick with a pop. They’re both breathing heavily, and if Harry felt exhausted before, he’s practically dead to the world right now.

Harry tries to lift one leg over Louis’ head but almost knees him right in the nose, so Louis helps maneuver Harry up and out of between his legs. Harry turns around and plops down right next to Louis, snuggling up right under Louis’ arm. They’re both sweaty and sticky from jizz, but Harry feels so happy right now and really could care less.

He looks down at Louis’ chest where his cum is starting to dry, and he feels a sense of pride spreading through his body as the cum serves as a marker that Louis is his. Noticing where Harry is looking, Louis also looks down at his chest. He swipes one finger through it, scooping as much as possible and putting his finger between his lips, sucking extra hard for show as Harry stares up at him with nothing but awe in his eyes.

Repeating the action, Louis asks Harry, “want some, too, Haz?”

Harry just opens his mouth obediently, his tongue sticking out first as he waits to be rewarded with his treat. When Louis places his jizz-covered finger in Harry’s mouth, his obscenely plump lips wrap around it snuggly, happily licking up all he’s given. With only a bit of jizz left, Louis removes his finger and gathers up the rest of it.

Not breaking eye contact from Harry, he seductively sucks on his finger until he’s gathered all of the cum on his tongue. Then he leans down and brushes his lips over Harry’s. Harry, realizing what Louis is doing, eagerly pushes up and attaches his lips to Louis’. They share a lazy kiss, mostly tongue, swapping the jizz back and forth until Louis happily swallows it all down.

Bopping a kiss onto Harry’s nose, Louis stretches out all his limbs before gathering Harry in his arms and pulling him close. Harry lays his head against Louis’ chest, listening to the pounding of Louis’ heart while drawing little patterns among Louis’ chest hair. Louis twirls Harry’s curls in his fingers, and Harry feels completely relaxed and happy. He throws one leg over Louis’ leg so that he is securely pressed up against Louis, exactly how he likes to sleep.

“I love you so much, Harry. I’m sorry we can’t yell our love to the world, but at least we get to do this.”

Harry glances up at Louis to see him waggling his eyebrows at him, and Harry has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep the sharp, barking laugh at bay.

Harry kisses all around Louis’ chest until he gives one final peck to the top of Louis’ nipple, making Louis huff out a part groan/part sigh.

“I’m so in love with you, Lou. Thanks for cheering me up today.”

Louis presses one final kiss to the top of Harry’s head before yawning and closing his eyes.

“Night, Curly.”

Harry just hums in reply as he’s already slipping off to sleep.


End file.
